1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a coupling device for connecting a water hose to an object and comprised of two connecting parts, of which one is connected to the water hose and the other to the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shower device is already known through Swedish Pat. No. 7314675-5 which contains a connecting device which is adjustable in the vertical direction by means of a holding device which is fastened to a wall and which is adjustable to any height on the holding device. The connecting device according to that patent is provided with a connector for connection to a source of water and to a shower arm which is provided with a shower head. The disadvantage of this construction is that the connecting device is complicated, heavy, and consequently expensive. Since one normally wishes to have the possibility of connecting a hand-shower to the connecting device, this becomes even more complicated and must be provided with a switchover valve for selective connection between hand-shower and stand-up shower.